The present invention relates to a smart lock system that monitors and reports status and error conditions, and more specifically, this invention relates to methods and systems for detecting, storing, and alerting status or error conditions in a smart lock system.
Conventional security systems may be equipped with a variety of sensors for detecting conditions. Some security devices set off alarms when conditions occur. An example of such a security device is a fire alarm that sounds when a smoke detector detects a threshold level of heat, ionization, and/or photoelectric data. Security devices are often limited by the types of sensors included and simple alerting mechanisms.